Joneux Aniversarie Mon Pettit
by usuk.and.tomatos
Summary: Un chico bastante introvertido se queda a ayudar despues de clases, pero...¿que le sucedera en aquel salon? Franada, Fail summary... Feliz cumpleaños Canada! .w.


Nuestra historia tiene lugar en Estados Unidos, más exactamente en la gran y respetada escuela W, y para dar una hora exacta seria a las 5:00 de la tarde.

Podrían suponer que a esa hora solo se encuentran los señores intendentes. Pero ese mismo día, había un chico que aún no se retiraba a su hogar.

-Listo, acabe...o eso creo...-se escuchaba una voz que provenía del salón de artes plásticas; al parecer, era un chico de cabello blondo, ojos violetas, con el uniforme de la escuela y un curioso rizo.

Este chico se llama Matthew Williams, era canadiense. Bastante introvertido, al grado de volverse semi-invisible para las personas. Inclusive para su hermano gemelo: Alfred F. Jones, que era americano y todo lo contrario a él. La diferencia de apellidos y nacionalidades entre ambos es un misterio. Algunos dicen que es tan solo porque uno nació allí, y el otro en Canadá, otros porque su padre en un viaje a Canadá, engaño a su madre. Y otras miles de suposiciones falsas e irreales

Volviendo a la historia. Este chico se encontraba ordenando el salón, ya que su profesor, Heracles Karpusi, siempre se lo encargaba.

A Matthew le encantaba esa clase, por que al menos el profesor lo notaba, aunque sea un poquito.

-Uff~, tomare algo frio llegando a mi casa.-se decía mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la salida.

Al abrir la puerta e intentar salir, choco con una persona que traía una caja bastante grande. Al chocar, ambos cayeron al piso, desparramando el contenido de la caja hacia el suelo.

-D-disculpe, yo ya iba de salida.-se excuso Matthew, que intentaba ayudar a levantar las cosas desperdigadas por el suelo.

-No te preocupes pettit, también tengo la culpa. No me fije.-dijo el desconocido. Matthew se sorprendió; por lo general, la gente siempre chocaba con él y nunca se daban cuenta. El antes, como mínimo, esperaba aunque sea una reacción de enojo cuando pasaba eso. Pero ni un "discúlpame" salía de aquellas personas.

-U-usted me vio?- dijo bastante asombrado Matthew. Lo cual extraño al sujeto.

-Déjame responderte con otra pregunta... ¿Por qué te sorprende que te haya visto?-

-B-bueno, es q-que por lo general a todos les parezco algo invisible, como si yo...no existiera. Es horrible.-Estar abriendo sus sentimientos a un extraño que puede que no vuelvas a ver se consideraría algo raro, pero en esos instantes Matthew no pensaba en eso. Solo quería desahogarse, y no le importaba que fuese con un perfecto desconocido.

-Deberías intentar ser más extrovertido, no crees?-

-he he...casi todos me dicen eso.-de hecho, eso solo lo decía su hermano, cuando se acordaba de su nombre, y tal vez el novio de este, un agradable y tsundere chico ingles, cuando no lo confundía con él.

-Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto el hombre, que se veía divertido con la plática.

-Ma-Matthew Williams.- respondió nervioso, no sabía si darle su nombre u otro falso, pero esta persona se veía de fiar.

-Mucho gusto Matthieu, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Francis Bonnefoy.-y aquel desconocido tomo la mano de Matthew y beso el dorso de esta. No se esperaba que aquel señor blondo y de ojos azules supiera de francés, tal vez venia, igual que él, de Canadá, o...solo quizás, de Francia.

-galement.- Matthew se sonrojo un poco por la acción, pero no reclamo.

El pequeño canadiense iba a preguntar algo.-U-usted-.- pero su comentario fue interrumpido por Francis.

-Háblame de "tu" si'l vous plâit.-le dijo al chico.-me siento más viejo cuando me hablan como señor.-

-O-ok...t-tu vienes de Francia o Canadá?-pregunto al fin, le resultaba algo curioso que alguien en la escuela supiera de francés, igual que el.

-De Francia, por supuesto pettit.-le revolvió el cabello y se levanto, ya habían terminado.-pero vine aquí por que es un tanto más tranquilo enseñar arte.-

Por el contenido de la caja, parecía que el venia a dejar más material para la clase. Pero de todas formas, Matthew quiso preguntar.

-E-ehh, Francis, ¿para que estas aquí?-era obvio que no para estudiar, ya que esa escuela era una secundaria, y el francés se veía de unos 26 años...

-Vengo a reemplazar al Maestro Heracles Karpusi, ya que pidió su traslado a Japón, según él para vivir tranquilamente con su esposa.- Matthew conocía muy bien a la esposa de Karpusi, era de complexión delgada y con un hermoso y lacio cabello, pero este era cortó, era muy amable con todos. Respondía al nombre de Sakura Honda; de nacionalidad japonesa, al parecer.

-y... ¿Cómo eran las clases con él, eh?-pregunto Francis, interesado en el modo de enseñanza de su antecesor.

Matthew no sabía que responder; las clases eran un total caos; los chicos se ponían a hacer tarea de otras clases, platicaban o jugaban con el material mientras Karpusi dormía. Matthew era el único que hacia algo relacionado con la materia.

-Eran...-

-un total desastre, lo se...me lo informo el director Rómulo.- rio divertido al ver la pobre expresión de angustia al no saber que responder.-solo quería saber la opinión de alguien que haya tomado su clase.-

Matthew se sonrojo un poco más, que alguien se interesara en su opinión era algo que jamás creía que pasaría. Se sentaron en dos pupitres cercanos u platicaron un rato de cosas casuales. Ahí averiguo que Matthew trabajaba después de la escuela, y de ahí se iba a su casa; un pequeño departamento donde Vivian el y su hermano; pero ese día era de descanso, al igual que el día de mañana. También el ojivioleta le dio una pequeña información sobre los maestros a Francis. Estaba el profesor de botánica que era un español bastante alegre que ahí cultivaba tomates, el de historia que era un alemán que decía ser prusiano, según él, porque Prusia fue asombrosa. El de Educación Física, que era hermano del anterior alemán, y su ayudante, que era un chico italiano bastante debilucho y torpe.

-Matthieu, no es que te corra pero ¿por qué no vas a tu casa a estas horas de la tarde?-

-P-pues es que...mi hermano es lo único que me queda de familia; mi madre murió al nacer yo...y mi padre sufrió esa pérdida demasiados años...se deprimió y bueno...-"se suicido enfrente mío y de mi hermano", eso era lo que había pasado. Pero antes de llegar a decir eso, el pequeño canadiense empezó a sollozar de la tristeza que le traían esos recuerdos.

Aun puede ver en su mente a su padre que los abrazaba, luego iba al baño y los pequeños lo siguieron. Gran error; vieron como su padre apuntaba la pistola en su cabeza y después...solo se escuchaba el detonar del arma.

Francis abrazo al pobre chico, y le recomendó algo.-por qué no vamos a mi casa?, queda algo cerca...anda, vamos.- se levanto del pupitre donde estaba sentado y ayudo a Matthew a levantarse.

Llevo a Matthew en un elegante auto rojo, al parecer era una marca francesa.

En el camino de la escuela a el departamento, Matthew durmió un poco, despertando al momento de llegar a la casa del galo. Se fijo en su reloj de muñequera. Eran las 8:00 pm.

Al entrar, se veía una pequeña sala blanca, y alado una barra que divida a la cocina del pasillo. Al fondo dos puertas que supuso eran el baño y la habitación. Algo chico pero acogedor.

-Siéntete en casa pettit.-revolvio sus cabellos y fue a la cocina, a preparar algo de comer.

Matthew se sentó en un sillón grande, y pronto la casa empezó a llenarse del aroma a comida casera. Hace mucho que él no olía algo así. Siempre Alfred traía comida de restaurantes de comida rápida, o el trae comida de su trabajo de medio tiempo...o el ingles los invitaba a comer a su casa; invitación que Matthew rechazaba por su seguridad. No podía averiguar aun como es que Alfred no muere con la comida que le da Arthur.

-Matthew, ya está la comida!- grito desde la cocina el galo. El canadiense fue tranquilamente hacia allá, no queriendo parecer ansioso.

La comida que había hecho Francis era muy simple, pero olía delicioso. Eran unos hot cakes, el suyo con una pequeña decoración; era una hoja de Maple hecha de sirup de Maple rojo. Y un estofado simple.

-Me pareció un detalle algo insignificante, pero espero te guste.-Francis sonrió sinceramente.-Ademas, mañana es el Día De Canadá...una buena forma de recordarlo no crees?

1 de Julio, Matthew se había olvidado de esa fecha por completo, ya no era importante después de todo. No hacían celebraciones, y hasta hace dos años, dejaron de comprar pequeños pasteles para ambos cumpleaños.

-Mi cumpleaños...-susurro Matthew inconscientemente y bastante bajo, aunque Francis lo escucho.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños y te habías olvidado de el...-le dijo Francis, ese chico ha tenido una vida difícil, y lo peor de todo es que no se acuerda ni de su cumpleaños. Por lo atareado que esta. Bastante presión tenia el pobre chico.-Sabes que...después de clases ven a mi departamento.-dijo seriamente.-y no acepto un "no" por respuesta.-

Francis le ofreció quedarse ahí ese día, ya que era bastante noche y el no podía irse así como así. Pero amablemente declino la invitación.

-Entonces, mínimo déjame llevarte a tu casa.- ofreció, y esta vez no pudo replicar.

Al día siguiente las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacen, con la ligera excepción de la aparición de un nuevo maestro de Artes Plásticas. A lo que nadie le agrado del todo, pero no pudieron quejarse ya que el galo era bastante amable. Un poco pervertido en cuanto a las esculturas al desnudo, pero amable.

Al terminar la escuela; Francis y Matthew recogieron todo en el salón y el mayor llevo al canadiense a su departamento.

-Espero te guste tu sorpresa, mon pettit- abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro; Francis lo guio a la cocina y ahí encendió la luz.

En la mesa donde cenaron ayer, se encontraban muchos platillos de clase gourmet, junto con un gran pastel cubierto de blanco y con una verdadera hoja de maple encima como decoración. Encima del pastel venia escrito "Joneux Anniversaire Mon pettit" y por ultimo; un gran oso blanco de peluche.

-No debiste Francis...-aquel chico empezó a llorar de felicidad, abrazo al galo, dejando que sus lagrimas expresaran sus sentimientos. No creía posible que alguien que había conocido de la noche a la mañana le hiciese un regalo de ese tamaño.-...e-es maravilloso.

Tampoco pudo creer que se había enamorado de aquel profesor tan cariñoso con él. Pero era cierto; aquel galo lo conquisto tan rápido.

Se podía decir que era amor a primera vista.

-Je t' aime.- se escucho susurrar a Matthew, esperando que no lo escuchara el mayor.

-J'ai aussi ma petite.- y al parecer era correspondido.


End file.
